Three Wishes
by sheenagami
Summary: Yaoi ok the main pairing is GaaraSasukeNaruto!
1. chapter one

A/N: ok! So this thing is ganna be very random...and yes...I know I am crazy! Ok and don't mind if there's n e grammar mistakes cause I'm very stupid at writing... me be hyper too! Gyah!! ...Gaara's sexy so of course he's ganna be in it! Woo...oh! And later on I'm ganna attempt at some make out scenes! BwAhAhAHaHAAAAAAA!!!!...Well if I can because I might be a bit too immature!  
  
Warnings: contains yaoi, and mature subject matter...heh! U knows like implied sex...maybe some make out scenes...and foul language!! Oh yah baby!! Oh some ppl might be out of character...so ya...mostly Naruto.  
  
Note:  
  
'Thinking something'  
  
"Speaking" (duh!)  
  
(Author's comments...hehe! Mine!)  
  
change of scene or time  
  
And there might be some more things to note later on! WOO! ...Shit! Damn...stupid disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I'd be rich and. ! Oh yah! But I don't and alas this is just a regular disclaimer that I must do so that I don't get sued by....well I'm not even sure that n e one would actually wanna sue me and I think I better stop rambling! On wards wit this story! Ta TA!  
  
Three Wishes  
  
The birds chirped as the sun rose up illuminating the darkened streets of Konoha. It's time for young and old ninja's alike to get up and start there day of hard work and training.  
  
In a small house for one, a young blonde boy wearing a walrus night cap tossed and turned as he herd his alarm clock yell "better get up! Better get up!" in that really annoying high-pitched dinging tone we almost all hate. 'Damn that fucking clock! I have to get one that sings the ramen commercial song one of these days!...or maybe I can buy a roster...hmm....no the ramen commercial ones the best!' he rambled on in his brain forgetting about his alarm for a bit. Finally his brain rambling stopped and he noticed the annoying tone once again and as quickly as possible (which is pretty quick considering he's a ninja!) Naruto turned the alarm off. As he did so he noticed that it was starting to get late and he didn't want to be late for training! I mean! Who wants to be late for training...well Shikamaru doesn't count!  
  
Naruto threw his covers off himself, which got wrapped around his legs and arms during the night somehow (... heh...like mine do! LOL! Ok ok back to the story!) How he managed to throw them off is a mystery though. Naruto rushed to the bathroom stripped himself of his clothes and took a quick shower. 'Yummy! This shampoo smells like ramen! Woo!' (Everything smells like ramen to u Naruto-baby!) Naruto poured some into his hair. "AHH!!! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S RAMEN DOING IN MY....oh ya...." Naruto screamed as he noticed he had poured a bowl of ramen he had forgotten in the bathtub last night. ( wtf? Why was he eating ramen in the tub? Well that's because it's Naru-kun! )  
  
After cleaning up the mess he made of his hair and using REAL shampoo Naruto got out of the shower. 'Hmmm...what should I have for breakfast...RAMEN! Of course!' Thought Naruto oblivious to the person walking up to his front door. Naruto threw on his regular clothes and before he put on his ski jacket he heard a knock at the door. He made his trade mark confused fox face and yelled "IT'S OPEN! JUST COME IN!!!"  
  
As Naruto headed out his bedroom into the living room he herd the door open and shut. He got into the kitchen that had a clear view of the door and stood before no other than a pink-haired young girl. (YES! It's Sakura!! Hehe! You'll never guess why she's there!) "Hey! Wazzup Sakura-chan!!?" Naruto greeted as he put on his jacket "is there any important reason for u visiting...? Not that I'm trying to be rude! It's just cause you don't usually visit me...and when u do it's with Kakashi and Sasuke!"  
  
Sakura stared at her feet until she decided to say something "Hi Naruto... umm...I just wanted to talk to you about something important... you're the only other person I trust enough to talk to about...my...something important..." Naruto pulled a chair out at his table and gestured for Sakura to sit down. 'damn and I thought that it was because she finally realised how handsome I am...oh well...wait! Why is Sakura talking to me about something important? Doesn't she think I'm an idiot? Oh well let's see what she has to say!' Naruto thought to himself as Sakura took a seat. "well...I don't know i....i don't think I like Sasuke anymore...well I like him but only as a friend...and..." Sakura started. 'YES! She's ganna say that she likes me! OH MaN!!! HURRAY!!' thought Naruto. "well....umm...I'm not sure but I think I like someone else...and I think I need your help in finding out if I do..." Continued Sakura. ' YESH! She's ganna say it!!!' continued thinking Naruto. "Well I think I like Lee... and if u help me find out if I like him then I'll help you find out if you like or if they like you and whatever..." Finished Sakura...finally. ( WOO! Hehe! I think those 2 are cuter together than Sasuke and Sakura! Sasuke belongs to Naruto and Gaara!)  
  
Naruto stared at Sakura "WHAT!! BUSHY EYEBROWS? YOU LIKE HIM!!...Well I guess I could help you...but I'm not sure if there's anyone that I like at the moment..." Naruto said as a pout slide across his face. "YES!!! Thank YOU SO MUCH NARUTO!!!...hmm...and there was something else I was suppose to tell you...oh yah! There's a barbecue at Neiji's house tonight! And he said each person needs a date ...and if you don't have a date he said to go with a friend cause there's ganna be a bunch pair games and stuff...!" Sakura breathed out rather quickly but not too quick that Naruto didn't understand. "oh! COOL! Is there going to be ramen? Oh I don't have a date? Who should I go with? Oh ya! This could be a great time for you and Lee to get to know each other better!" smiled the blonde as he actually gave a good suggestion.  
  
Sakura blushed "yah...that sounds good...but what if he doesn't ask me? Can you ask him to ask me Naruto?" Naruto threw his hands in the air "YES! Sure...No prob Sakura-chan!" just after he said that his tummy growled reminding him that he didn't eat yet 'I guess I should eat the ramen raw or I'll be late...' Naruto thought as he got out of his chair and fished out a package of raw ramen. "Wait but I still don't have a date! Who doesn't have a date right now?" asked Naruto as he got his chopsticks. "Well... Ino's not here, Shikamaru and Chouji are going together...as friends of course, I'm probably going with lee, Tenten and Neiji are going together, Kiba and Shino are going together as friends... I guess, Hinata's gone away training with her dad, and that leaves you and Sasuke... I guess you two will have to go as friends then" Suggested Sakura as Naruto choked down his ramen. 'Why do we have to go as friends? Why can't it be a date?' thought Naruto ' WHAT THE FUCK! I SOOO DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!' Yelled Naruto mentally 'but he does have a nice butt!' there it was again, that annoying voice in the blonde's head which stated the feelings he felt deep down in his soul. ' What the hell...AM I GAY? Hmm...well the more I think about I do remember some times when I caught myself staring at Sasuke's ass.... SHIT! I AM GAY!...and...and I like Sasuke! I thought I was supposed to hate that guy! DAMN! Now I'm confused...maybe I should ask for Sakura's help...naw ...maybe later As these thoughts ran through his head Sakura babbled on about some random thing no one cares about except maybe other girls.  
  
Soon they realised what the time was and rushed off to the spot they were suppose to meet Sasuke and Kakashi to train a bit. (I'm not sure why they rushed cause we all kno that Kakashi-sensei is ALWAYS late HEH! Stupid Naruto... if u catch urself starring at someone's ass then ur obviously attracted to them.)  
  
Some place else  
  
A cloaked figure trekked along the busy streets of Konoha in search of a certain blonde haired fox demon holder and a black haired Uchiha kid. The figure seemed a bit out of place with his turban-like hat and brownish cloak. (I kno I said he had a cloak but I just had to say it again! Can u guess who it is? Hehe! U'll never kno! BWHAHAHA!) He lifted his head a bit to look at the rooftops, letting some of his red hair become visible. With his heavily black-rimmed eyes he glared at a cloud that freakishly resembled Orochimaru holding a picture of something. "I'm ganna kill you one day Orochimaru...and you too Kankuro! Why the hell did you even take that fucking picture! I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING BURN IT! But does he listen to me? NOO! He goes a head and lets it get into that bastard Orochimaru's hand!!" The people walking by stood a safe distance away as they stared at the seemingly crazy kid talking and yelling at himself.  
  
Gaara pouted and continued to walk on in his search to complete the 'mission' assigned to him by Orochimaru in exchange for that embarrassing photo of himself. 'Why the hell does he even want Naruto and Sasuke in the first place...if it's for sexual pleasures I'm so not giving him them! That's just wrong... plus I'd rather keep them to myself... WHAT THE HELL! ...why would I want them for myself...that's crazy...I love no one and no one loves me! Humph!' thought Gaara as he started pouting even more forgetting that he already discovered that he did have people who loved him for who he was, well they loved him in a brotherly way.  
  
'Maybe I do need someone to love me in that...how did Tamari put it? Oh yah...in the passionate, sex partner kind of way.... Hmm...who do I find...what does Kankuro call it?...who makes me hard?... maybe that's it...hmm... I've only gotten hard those few times that I had one of those dreams... who was it that was in that dream...arg! I can't remember...' he thought as he searched the many streets not really paying attention to the people passing by him and totally missing the fact that Naruto just ran right past him. He was busy thinking back to what Kankuro had said to him a while ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
A boy with a black cap shaped to look as if he was trying to have cat ears or some thing shook Gaara in an attempt to awake him from his short sleep, Gaara wasn't aloud to sleep more than 2 hours a day or the whole village would be sorry. (ok I'm switching it to Gaara's POV just because it's easier for this flash back thingy ok!)  
  
What the hell? Were was that fucking shaking coming from? Why the hell now!? I was having such a good dream! I wanted more so I tried to ignore it. Not happening! Then someone called my name...hmm... probably Kankuro. I open my eyes and become face to face with a grinning Kankuro. "What the hell do u want!" I barked not phasing him the least "who were you dreaming of?" Said Kankuro slyly...a little too sly if you ask me. Then he pointed down. Down at my crotch. Curious to know what the hell he was inclining, I looked down. FUCK! I didn't even notice I was erect! Shit! I started to turn a tinge of red. Then suddenly it rushed back to me, the dream I had. I remembered exactly what type of dream it was...why didn't I sleep in my bedroom instead of on the couch? But as I thought of the dream more I found myself longing for it to be real...longing for their sweet touch, longing for the feeling of being loved that he felt in his dream. I didn't care at the time if longing and loving them would make me gay, I needed them. Due to the silence Kankuro eventually got bored and left me alone. That guy's seriously like a fucking kid, he's got the shortest attention span in the world!  
  
End flashback and Gaara POV  
  
Upon remembering that Gaara decided to accept that he was gay and decided that after he gets the hostage back from Orochimaru he was going to rescue Naruto and Sasuke before they are harmed. Even if they would never love him back he didn't care any more it's not as if he expected them to anyways. Who could love a monster like him? ( I LUV U GAARA!!) Gaara became sad despite his attempt at trying to stop himself. The pain of this sadness how ever was even worse than knowing that his whole village hated him, after all it hurts most when the one you love (Heh! Or in Gaara's situation the 2 ppl he loves! hehe!) don't love you back. Gaara stopped and tried to blink back the tears welling up in his eyes. ' No I'm not going to cry! Besides who said that they can't love me...maybe they'll give me a chance and learn to love me too!' Gaara thought as he attempt to cheer himself up and stop the tears. His attempt was in vain because they started to roll down his cheeks. 'Fuck! Don't be such a baby! Suck it up! You have to at least try before falling into misery!' Gaara decided to give up looking for Naruto and Sasuke for the day and calm down on bench in a park somewhere, bad choice Gaara.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: OMG! That took so long to write! But I like it! Woo! What's ganna happen next? Will Gaara be loved? Where's Sasuke? Well I was to lazy to put him in but that's not the point! And will Lee ask out Sakura to Neiji's barbecue? WE DON'T KNOW!.... hehe! Please R&R!!!  
  
JA fer now! 


	2. Take a fish for a walk?

A/N: oie! Because someone said me got too many author's notes I'll try not to put that many in ok! alrighty! Woo! I kno I got grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm dumb! . and some of them are because I talk on msn too much but n e wayz who cares! I don't and I hope u don't ....on ward! To the castle!....i mean on ward with the story!

Warnings: contains yaoi, and mature subject matter...heh! U knows like implied sex...maybe some make out scenes...and foul language!! Oh yah baby!! Oh some ppl might be out of character...so ya...mostly Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara... Gaara's really OC.  
  
Note:  
  
'Thinking something'  
  
"Speaking" (duh!)  
  
(Author's comments...hehe! Mine!)  
  
change of scene or time  
  
And there might be some more things to note later on! WOO! ...Shit! Damn...stupid disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I hate disclaimers! They're so useless! Well I guess if its got to be here then it is! BYE! I mean on with the story!

T_ree Wishes_

(Sasuke's POV)

I ran down the streets swearing at myself for sleeping in. for god's sakes! I'm Sasuke! I never sleep in! Especially when I have training early in the morning! How was I ever going to get stronger to defeat Itachi if I'm late for training? It's so annoying! Why'd it have to be one of THOSE dreams tonight! Why couldn't I have had one of them on Saturday night! (in my story Saturday and Sunday most ninja's take off! like we do!) then I could of enjoyed it more... damn jus thinking about it make me horny. Mmmm... Naruto's so sexy when he's naked! . damn! I have to focus! Stop thinking about that dream! That pleasurable dream... I sigh. To bad it can't be real... I think I've fallen in love with that dumb ass blonde cutie-pie Naruto. It's his entire fault! And yes I already know I'm gay. I figured it out a couple of weeks ago after catching myself staring at him while we were training... I was looking at his ass. That fine ass of his... DAMNIT SASUKE! Stop these random thoughts about Naruto! You're going to make yourself even later than you already are!

I look at my watch. FUCK! That late already! Shit I'm already 5 minutes late for meeting Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura for the training! Better quicken my pace and stop thinking about Naruto! It's not like I'll ever be able to be with him! He's probably straight... oh well! Shut up you gay ass Uchiha! Just focus on the road in front of you!

(Normal POV)

Unfortunately the young Uchiha decided to focus on the road too late and crashed into the turban wearing Gaara who had been walking down the exact same abandoned road Sasuke had been running down that lead to the park were Sasuke was going to meet his friends and Gaara had been planning on sitting in a tree. They both fell to the ground; Sasuke sprawled out on top of Gaara. Sasuke glared down at the figure beneath him not even noticing how wrong the position they were in looked. Gaara lifting his head a bit revealing to Sasuke just who exactly the turbaned boy was. 'What the hell? I thought Gaara went back to the hidden sand village...' thought Sasuke still on top of Gaara. Gaara suddenly realized that the position they were in seemed really wrong and started to blush. The blank yet piecing gaze Sasuke was giving Gaara made him blush even more. 'Why is he still on me? Why won't he stop starring? I hope he stays a little longer on top of me...' thought Gaara to himself as Sasuke continued to stare.

Sasuke noticed the tear streaks on Gaara's cheeks and for some odd reason he reached out to Gaara's cheek and tried to rub off the streak but before he did he quickly pulled back and threw himself off Gaara. ' What the hell was that? Why...why is my heart racing so much?' Sasuke asked himself as he breathed heavily, Gaara sat up still blushing. "Why are you in Konoha? ..." asked Sasuke quietly as he tried to get his breath back ' why the hell do I feel this way? Last time I saw him all I wanted to do was defeat him... but now I'm blushing and feeling as if I need to... hug him! Could I have a crush on Gaara as well...?' thought Sasuke as he waited for an answer. "I came here on a mission... I'm sorry for getting in your way just now..." apologized Gaara. "It's alright it was my fault I should have been watching were I was going...umm... what exactly is your mission? It's not anything to do with destroying Konoha this time is it?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. "No... it's...nothing important" mumbled Gaara as his blush started to die down a bit. "if it's not important then why the hell did they send YOU here?" asked Sasuke as the anger that should have been there from the start bubbled to the surface, he wasn't exactly mad at Gaara but he was angry that he was being delayed from training. "Because...because... umm...because they ... they like it when I'm away from the villages on missions...so that they don't have to be afraid..." said Gaara calmly not really phased by Sasuke's anger, well at least he didn't let Sasuke see that it hurt him to be yelled at by him. "Whatever" said Sasuke got up and started walking in the direction of the park. He had wanted to get out of there before he did something incredibly stupid like hug Gaara. But the last thing Gaara said seemed to of depressed Sasuke a bit, well it's Sasuke so you can't really tell but deep down he felt sorry for Gaara.

Gaara watched Sasuke walk in the direction of the park then finally picked himself off the ground and fixed the turban a bit so that it wasn't falling off 'why the hell am I even wearing this cloak and turban? ...Oh yah that stupid Kabuto guy said I should try to stay unnoticed...' Gaara sighed ' well it's not really working' Just then another cloaked figure jumped down from one of the roofs. "That was a good chance to get him you know... or are you going to try my way? Are you trying to become they're friend first?" asked the figure. "Go away Kabuto. I don't need your help, it's not like you can help anyways! You failed the last time you tried" replied Gaara monotonously. The figure laughed and took off the mask he was wearing, revealing his sexy glasses and white hair "that is true I guess I should just let you do your work, but you do know if you fail Orochimaru won't be very happy and something might happen to the hostage!" threatened Kabuto with a glint in his eye. "Why the hell does he even want Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Gaara as his curiosity took control. The figure laughed again 'how annoying' thought Gaara. "Well he wants Sasuke for the same reason he did before and he wants Naruto so that his arms will heal" explained Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses (just because I can't remember the exact reason why Orochimaru wants Sasuke I'm pretending Gaara gets why he wants Sasuke! . me be stupid!). "How the hell is Naruto going to heal him?" screamed Gaara a bit confuzeled at the explanation. "Haven't you herd? It is said that Naruto can grant three wishes to whom ever he wants!" with that Kabuto jumped off. ' What the FUCK? Why the hell would he be able to grant three wishes?'

At the park with Naruto and Sakura 

"DAMNIT! Kakashi's late! ...as usual! We ran for nothing! ...humph... should of known better! But why's Sasuke's late? He's never late.... Well almost never... maybe something happened to him!" Naruto said as worry started to take over him, Sakura saw this and started to wonder ' why's he getting so worried about Sasuke? Hmmm...? Wait! Maybe he's got a ... I mean I have noticed him staring at Sasuke a lot more than usual... come to think about it Sasuke's been staring at him a lot for the past two weeks... oh god! I think they both have crushes on each other... or they've fallen in love... hehe!' a mischievous smile crept it's way onto Sakura's face as she figured out who exactly Naruto had a crush on, She knew he had a crush on someone the way he was looking while she was babbling clearly read goofy I've-got-a-crush smile. "He probably slept in... he's been doing that quite a lot lately... or have you not noticed because you're also sleeping in?" Sakura ask as she quirked an eyebrow.

A familiar figure with cloud-covered cloak stealthily jumped into the tree just behind Sakura and Naruto (a lot of cloaked ppl . ) he was waiting for the oppertuned moment to make his dramatic entrance. 'Wait for it... NOW!' Itachi jumped out of the tree did a summersault and landed in front of Sakura and Naruto, unfortunately his perfect entrance was ruined by the fact that he landed on a loose stone, which caused him to fall backwards and land on his ass. He stood up quickly as the two teens stared at him like he was crazy. 'Wait I know that guy... I've seen him before... he looks like Sasuke but older... What the hell? Hmm.... Nope don't think I've ever met him before!' Naruto concluded in his mind, "Who the fuck are you?" asked Sakura beating Naruto to the _BIG_ question. "I am Itachi and..." answered... well you know who answered... as he was cut off by " Itachi... Itachi.... Nope never herd of you before!" chirped the two at the same time. 'These two are really stupid... I don't like them...--' thought Itachi as he prepared to reveal the reason he was there.

"Grant me my three wishes I deserve you stupid fox demon!" shouted Itachi as Naruto stared blankly at him. "Umm...I can't grant wishes, ..." stated Naruto totally bewildered at the idea. "It's no use trying to hide it anymore! Your secret is out and if you don't intend on granting me those wishes I'll beat you to a pulp!" threatened Itachi as a couple of familiar faces started to walk into the area in which Naruto, Sakura and their little guest were. Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neiji, Tenten, Shino and Kiba walked up to the three other occupants of the park to figure out what the hell was going on. As they walked towards Naruto and peeps they overheard about the three wishes Naruto can grant.

Itachi glanced over at the unwelcome guests who were starting to gather around himself and his prey. As Itachi was looking away he didn't notice a figure swoop down from the tree he was once in and carry off the 7 dragonballz... I mean the wish granting Naruto. Itachi looked back to find a confused looking Sakura and an empty space were his prey should have been "FUCK!!! WERE'D HE GO!??!" shouted in dismay as he ran off in search of his magic lamp...err... Naruto the wish bearer.

Sakura blinked. "Umm... that was weird! ...Who the hell stole Naruto?" asked Sakura to no one in particular as Sakura. Sakura finally noticed everyone else around her "HEY GUYS!!" She exclaimed forgetting or at least putting everything that happened into the back of her mind. A chorus of _hey's, yo's_ and _hi's_ sounded in reply.

"What the fuck was that whole thing about? Can Naruto actually grant wishes?" asked Shikamaru asked the questions that must have been on everybody's mind at that moment. " I have no clue, but that guy looked pretty serious so if I had to guess on a 'yes' or a 'no' it'd probably be YES!" explained Sakura as she started to get a bit excited by the fact that Lee was standing there. Everyone nodded in understanding and started to chat about what they will wish for once they find out were Naruto got carried off to.

In the place Naruto was carried off to 

Naruto was being carried bride style up into a near by tree as Itachi looked back to get his wishes. As the two stood hidden in the trees watching to see what will happen next Naruto decided to find out whom his saviour from the crazy Sasuke wanna be was and to his surprise he came found himself looking at none other than Sasuke himself. After Itachi ran off Sasuke let out a breath of relief and looked down at Naruto to make sure he wasn't hurt. Naruto blushed under the inspecting gaze Sasuke was giving him. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sasuke finally asked after what seemed like forever. Naruto looked downwards at the gathered group of friends below the tree they were perched in "Yeah... he didn't do anything, he was a bit strange though! He said I could grant wishes!!" Naruto explained then mumbled "and could you please put me down..." as Naruto said this Sasuke blushed and quickly put Naruto down on the branch right next to him.

There was a brief silence as the two listened to what their friends were discussing when suddenly Naruto remembered about the barbecue tonight "HEY!! Sasuke! Tonight's there's this BBQ..." Naruto started to tell Sasuke about the almighty BBQ party. After Sasuke agreed to go with a '_whatever' _they both jumped out of the tree startling everyone from they're pondering. Naruto promptly walked up to Lee before anyone could wish for something and whispered something into his ear. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TO DO THAT! I WAS GOING TO DO IT ANYWAYS!!" was the answer the over enthusiastic thick eyebrowed ninja as he skipped over to Sakura while everyone else, minus Naruto, looked extremely confused. Lee got down on one knee in front of Sakura. "Will you go to the BBQ at Neiji's house tonight with me?" Lee 'proposed' as Sakura blushed and quickly nodded her head. Everyone else looked even more confused than before by the fact Sakura said yes while Lee did a little victory dance and Sakura giggled.

"Whatever this is a waste of time... I'm going home..." Stated Shikamaru as he walked off followed by Chouji as he ate some chips. "CONGRADULATIONS!!" exclaimed Tenten to both Lee and Sakura while Neiji just smiled and walked off. "Wait Neiji! You need me to help you buy the food for tonight!" Tenten shouted towards Neiji as she ran after him. Shino and Kiba just kind of disappeared and then Lee finally stopped his little freaked out version of the chicken dance (the cool dude chicken dance!!).

"Sakura! I must be off but I'll pick you up at 6:00!" said Lee as he frolicked off but not before he gave his famous I-love-you-Sakura wink and for once Sakura didn't gag because of it, she just giggled. She hadn't stopped giggling since he asked her out. "Well now that's over with all we got to do is wait for Kakashi! Stupid dummie! He's always late! Humph!" stated Naruto as he threw his hands behind his head. Then they sat down in wait.

2 hours later 

Finally Kakashi made it to the little training session he had planned. "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" shouted the enraged Naruto as Sakura nodded in back up. ' Mmm... he's so cute when he's mad!! ' Thought Sasuke not even bothering to listen to what he were yelling about. Kakashi scratched his head and smiled that dopey smile you can't even see on account of his mask "I wondered off the path of life today!" explained Kakashi not really making sense. "oh and today's training is... taking Larena's bet fish for a walk!" said Kakashi not noticing how ridiculous that sounded. "How the hell are we going to take a fish for a walk?" exclaimed Sakura as she tried to figure out exactly HOW you do that. "You'll figure it out!" said Kakashi cheerfully as he disappeared somewhere to read his perverted book leaving the three to solve their little problem.

TBC

A/N: OMG!! This took me WAY longer to write then the first one!!... but it's mostly because for like 2 or 3 weeks I couldn't use the computer because it was infected with a virus .0 and then I had to go and get writers block... and you can't forget the fact that I'm lazy...err.. if n e one actually cares... I doubt anyone is actually reading this . ! it's so dumb! N e wayz!

JA NE!!!


End file.
